1. Field of the Invention
A system for verifying that preselected forms and envelopes are correctly matched into a mailing packet is disclosed. More specifically, a dynamically timed system utilizing indicia inscribed items is related that confirms that forms, inserts, return envelopes, and the like are correctly matched for inclusion into a mailing packet.
2. Description of the Background Art
Numerous existing patents present schemes for placing and handling identifying codes on items to be mailed. However, none of the existing schemes deals with a rapid system for processing dynamically multiple items for inclusion in or rejection from a forming mailing piece.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,505 presents a mail preparation system having means for maintaining a data base for an item to be mailed that is identified with an addressee specific code, means for marking each of the items to be mailed with the addressee specific code, means for preparing the items to be mailed, and means responsive to each addressee specific code for manipulating said preparing means.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,856 is a mechanism for forming personalized envelopes and inserts. A personalized envelope is mated with either a personalized letter or personalized card.
A multi-functional document integrator that employs control indicia on specific sheets is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,412. Regular sheets are printed that contain information regarding the placement of an insert sheet. The regular sheets are located in the document immediately preceding the location of an insert sheet. Scanners are utilized to read the indicia and properly place the insert sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,088 employs a number of video cameras within an apparatus for assembling mass mail items. For the assembly process, the video cameras sense alpha-numeric sequence indicators placed on components to be assembled into a mailing item. Via the video camera assisted method a personalized mailing item is generated.
A selective outer envelope inserting system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,770. A machine readable code is placed on a control piece to direct the insertion of specified inserts within a given envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,359 comprises a document collating and inserting system that has displays for document count verification. Bank checks are scanned by video means and a predetermined number of such checks are inserted into an envelope.
An insertion machine with an audit trail and command protocol is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,865. Based on given information, an overseeing processor controls the insertion of various inserts into an envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,075 relates an automatic document gathering and personalization system. Coupons that are personalized for a given addressee are assembled into a coupon set, with the same addressee code, by the apparatus.
The prior art references fail to provide a synchronized item identification system in which the velocity at which the coded items travel within the apparatus influences the indicia identification process. Higher velocity transfers for items usually require a different indicia scanning scheme than slower velocity transfers. Without such a "feedback" or interconnected speed to scanning scheme, the efficiency and reliability of the system is limited. The subject invention overcomes this limitation by providing a dynamic scanning process that coordinates the item scanning period with the velocity of the transferred item.